Hindustani
This country is part of Project Gorargia and if you want to help contact me. Hindustani (Hindi: हिंदुस्तानी, Sindhi:' هندستاني', translit.: Hindo͞ostänē), oficially called The Hindu Federal Democratic Nation'' is the largest country from South Asia, in both pupulation and surface, the 9th largest in ) Hindoo sangheey lokataantrik raashtr|name = Hindustani|image_flag = Hindia flag.png|image_coat = Coat of arms.png|national_motto = हम एक साथ रहते हैं और एक साथ लड़ाई!|motto = हम एक साथ रहते हैं और एक साथ लड़ाई!|national_anthem = तुमको जगाने, हिंदू! |englishmotto = We live together and we fight together !|image_map = India.png|capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = Hindu-Chinese|regional_languages = See list|religion = 53% Hindu-Asian 25% Thoma's Christian Church 9% Indian Islam 7% Hinbrew 6% Thainism|demonym = Hindu|membership = Indo-Pacific Pact|government_type = Federal Democratic Nationalist Republic|leader_title1 = Hindu Nation's President|leader_name1 = Hani Gidh|leader_title2 = Head of the Ministers|leader_title3 = Head of the Federal Governors|leader_name2 = Mahat Rughi|legislature = National Parliment|upper_house = Senate|lower_house = Chamber of Deputies|established_event1 = Independence from the UK|established = 2179|established_event2 = International Nationalist Movement|established_date1 = 1947|established_event3 = The establishment of the National Hindu Party|established_date2 = 2061|established_event4 = The founding of the National State|established_date3 = 2074|established_date4 = 2086|area_km2 = 6423581|area_rank = 9th|population_estimate = 3232642500|population_census = 2236 December|population_density_km2 = 503|population_density_rank = 1st|GDP_PPP = $10.384 trillion|GDP_PPP_year = 2237|GDP_PPP_rank = 2nd|GDP_nominal = $7.384 trillion|GDP_nominal_year = 2237|GDP_nominal_rank = 4th|currency = Hindan Rupee|currency_code = ₹|calling_code = +863|patron_saint = |leader_name3 = Jhiuha Me Gupnat}}the world and the 3rd in Asia (After Siberia and Mongolia) and it has; after the division of China; the largest population on Earth. It is bounded by the Indian Ocean to the south, the Pacific Ocean to the East, and the Arabian Sea to the southwest.It shares land borders with Pakistan to West, Tuhran to Northwest, Tibet, Xīnán and Bhutan to the North, the Republic of Indochina to the East, and with the Indo-Pacific Union to the South. It shares a maritime border with Austrlia and Siberia.Its capital is New Delhi, but a new capital is under construction right now, it is called Hinda-Mara, and it is situated in the center of the nation. Home to the ancient Indus Valley Civilisation and a region of historic trade routes and vast empires, the Indian subcontinent was identified with its commercial and cultural wealth for much of its long history.Five religions–Hinduism, Buddhism, Jainism, Sikhism and Thainism–originated in India, whereas Zoroastrianism, Judaism, Christianity, and Islam arrived in the first millennium CE, and they also played a part in shaping the region's diverse culture. Gradually annexed and brought under the administration of the British East India Company from the early 18th century and administered directly by the United Kingdom after the Indian Rebellion of 1857, it became an independent nation in 1947 after a struggle for independence that was marked by non-violent resistance led by Mahatma Gandhi.India was neutral for most of the 20th and 21st centuries, but after the election of Lupas George Alexandru and the rise of nationalism, Inda became a National State relatively fast, in 2086, 25 years after Romania.In 2134 the president Hans Oyi annexed Nepal, Myanmar and a bit of Paistan, yet lost Kashmir to the newly formed Tuhran.In 2179 after the Indo-Indonesian War, India annexed all of Indonesia, where India started a strong re-introducing of Hinduism. In the same year The Hindu Federal Democratic Nation.Recently in 2214 Christianity was declared official religion after the strong requests from the National-Christian Alliace (Hindustani was part of it). Etymology Hindustan (ɦɪnd̪ʊˈst̪aːn) is a Persian name for India dating back to the 3rd century B.C. It was introduced into India by the Mughals and widely used since then. Its meaning varied, referring to a region that encompassed northern India and Pakistan or India in its entirety. Currently, the name is the official name of the nation, after the Indian government wanted to globalize its name. History Main articles: History of India and History of Hindustani Ancient India Medieval India Early modern India Modern India The nationalist movements in the world and India In the early 21st century, after the fall of communism and the election of right-wing politicians as heads of state, far-right and nationalism started to rise again in Europe mostly throughout the former communist (Russia, Latvia, Romania, Serbia) and former nationalist states (Italy, Germany, Spain). The Brexit was the actual factor that shown nationalism is not dead.In 2016 the people voted to leave the corrupt E.U, then later that year Donald Trump became the US president, and alt-right politician, and in 2017 Marie Le Pen leader of the National Front won the presidential elections in France.Still all of them were alt-right, so no much victory for true extreme nationalist movements until the founding of the National Christian Party in Romania by Lupas George Alexander in 2034. Yet it hasn't seen much of a success, and alt-right started so disappear in the world with the American Crisis. But we need to take a look at the long and nationalistic history of Romania, in which even a socialist communist leader, Ceausescu, was a nationalist leader for his people.In 2034 with the party Lupas was too young to candidate for president, but in 2061 he won at 58 years, the title of President, after that the International Nationalist Movment started 6 days after the results went public. In total 23 new nationalist parties were formed in the 1st 15 years, one of them being India's. India was in a huge economic problem at the time and people started moving in the Republic of America and Romania and Russia, the three national states of the moment. In 2074 Akash "Akbar" Jayant, an Indian medic, formed the Hindu National Party. After years and after it grown enough big, in 2086 with a huge percentage of 87%, Akash was elected president of India. National State Eastern expansion and "Hindustani". Geography Biodiversity Politics Government States International Relations Demographics People and Languages Religion Education Urbanism and Magalopolises Category:Hindustan Category:Gorargia Project